1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of monitoring third generation video telephony through a Diagnostic Monitoring (DM) port and, more particularly, to a method of monitoring 3G video telephony through a DM port which enables an H.324M setup process or received voice/video to be automatically monitored through a DM port without installing the H.324M protocol stack, which is a video telephony and conference terminal system protocol, in monitoring equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the help of the rapid development of the information/communication fields, mobile communication terminals have been popularized to the extent that they are regarded as items that must be carried by people today. Furthermore, it was a long time ago when voice calls or the transmission and reception of text messages were the principal functions of mobile communication terminals. With the advent of new technology, new models of mobile communication terminals having various functions have been marketed and have rapidly replaced old models of mobile communication terminals. In particular, a third generation (hereinafter simply referred to as ‘3G’) communication network, that is, a W-CDMA network, capable of supporting video telephony or a video conference system, has been constructed, and video telephony service capable of enabling voice and video to be exchanged with a counterpart terminal through a mobile communication terminal in a stationary or moving state been introduced.
Meanwhile, terminal manufacturers need to check the quality of actually received voice/video using terminals, manufactured by them, in order to provide high-quality voice/video quality to customers, and mobile communication service providers need to check the quality of actual voice/video passed through a network in order to check and optimize the performance or state of a mobile communication network operated and maintained by them. In order to meet such needs, a system for automatically monitoring voice/video quality has been proposed. In the prior art automatic voice/video quality monitoring system, in order to perform 3G video telephony tests and voice/video data extraction on a notebook computer, which is used as monitoring equipment, the H.324M protocol, which is a protocol for 3G video telephony, must be ported to an application program and a video telephony emulator function is set for a mobile communication terminal.
However, the above-described automatic voice/video quality monitoring system has problems in that high costs are incurred in the construction of the system because the H.324M protocol stack is very expensive, and in that it is possible to perform a 3G video telephony test and received voice/video quality measurement only on mobile communication terminals in which a video telephony emulator function is installed.